Cry
by StarkDiamond
Summary: "Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is that what it feels like to really cry?" Kames


I don't exactly know what this story is. I'm going to just blame Kelly Clarkson and Lea Michele. Kelly for making the song 'Cry' in the first place and Lea Michele for doing it for Glee.

This could be angst, hurt/comfort, maybe even slight humor. I don't really know. I just wrote whatever popped into my head.

**WARNING: **

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We just grew apart."

Kendall couldn't help but look up from his laptop once those words escaped his best friend's mouth. He had been reading something for an essay Mrs. Collins told him to write, but let's face this fact; there was no way he was going to understand it. He would just make Logan write it later anyways. What James had just told a random resident at the Palm Woods was far more interesting than some History paper that dated back into Shakespearian times.

The person he told this too, a blond haired beauty, nodded and put a hand on James's arm. "I'm so sorry. If you need anyone to comfort you, here's my number." She smiled and handed him a piece of paper, which James meekly accepted. Kendall rolled his eyes. It was ridiculous really. James wasn't one to morn something he had lost for long. No use crying over spilt milk after all.

James walked past him and smiled lightly before heading over to the pool. That was another thing Kendall rolled his eyes at. The fact that James wouldn't talk to him about it. Kendall had tried to talk about for over a week now, and James kept running away. It was something they would have to talk about sooner or later, so way not now? It was stupid to keep running away from something that was never going to go away.

Kendall shut his laptop and got up from his chair, walking over to the elevators. He couldn't stand being in the lobby anymore, not with all of the residents of the Palm Woods breathing down his throat, wanting just a little bit of information about the blow out that resulted in a break-up. It was annoying. Kendall didn't want to make the whole thing public. It was strictly between him and James. Everyone else could back off.

"So, you and James are officially over right?"

Kendall closed his eyes and sighed, turning to face the person who had asked him that. Of course, it had to be none other than Jo Taylor, the girl who had been bitter ever since she came home from New Zealand only to discover that the boy she had fallen in love with was now gay and with his best friend. Kendall wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't okay with it; She wasn't a homophobe. Her dad was gay. Plus, their break-up was a mutual thing. They both just agreed that three years was far too long to wait for each other.

Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't exactly _ugly. _Kendall wasn't a narcissist, but he knew that he wasn't the ugliest guy around. Yet, if that was the only thing Jo was holding on to, the fact that Kendall was attractive, then them reconciling would be completely and utterly pointless.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Jo continued, a shy smile on her face. She looked somewhat nervous in front of him. Kendall never took Jo for someone that got nervous. She had done tons of acting jobs that would make him nervous beyond belief. She was almost fearless. "What I meant was, are you doing okay?"

"Fine." Kendall said, a little too harsh. He didn't mean to make it sound that way, he just didn't want to talk about it at the moment. All he wanted was to enter the apartment and take a nap or something.

"I was just asking Kendall, no need for an attitude."

Kendall groaned. "Jo, have you ever heard of suffering in silence?"

Jo crossed her arms. "I never took you for someone like that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Jo," Kendall replied. "Is this conversation done? I hate to be rude but I was hoping I could go to my apartment and take a nap. It's kind of been a long morning and I want to get some rest before rehearsal later."

Jo nodded, but it was obvious that she had not dropped the matter. Kendall was probably going to hear from her later on. He said goodbye and continued walking towards his apartment to take his much needed nap. What he didn't expect was to open the door to 2J to see Carlos sitting in a chair, facing the door. It reminded Kendall of the time Logan had done the same during his ice-skating fiasco.

"Carlos…."

Carlos didn't move at the sound of his name, just _stared. _It was beginning to give Kendall the chills. Carlos's stare wasn't exactly one that was beautiful. His deep brown eyes bore into your soul. It was scary, and Kendall didn't like it.

"We need to talk." He finally said, his arms crossed and expression still frozen. Kendall put his laptop on the counter and walked over to the orange couch to sit down. Carlos turned the chair to face the boy and Kendall didn't know what to expect. Carlos wasn't one to interrogate. He was a fun-loving Latino that never got in anyone's business.

"What do we need to talk about bud?" Kendall asked, trying to loosen Carlos up. Serious Carlos was freaky as hell and Kendall wanted him gone.

Carlos leaned forward. "Have you talked to James at all since the break-up? I'm not talking about a simple hello in the morning. Have you actually had a civil conversation with him?" Where had this Carlos come from? Kendall made a mental note to keep Carlos away from Logan. Some of Logan was beginning to rub off on the Latino. They already had one Logan, no need for another one.

"No, we haven't," Kendall replied honestly. "There is nothing to talk about Carlos. What happened, happened. We both decided it was time to move on. End of story." He got up from the couch and walked to his room.

That was a lie, and Kendall knew Carlos wasn't going to let it pass. Carlos had one of those weird talents where he just knew when people were lying to him. It could be the smallest lie, but he could sense it. Kendall closed the door to his and James's shared room behind him and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled under the covers and tried to sleep until his bedroom door was pushed open.

"You're going to talk to him."

Kendall got up and looked at Carlos, who was standing in the doorway. "I will at rehearsal. Can I just get a nap now before I have Gustavo yelling at me in a few hours?"

"Fine, you get some sleep." He turned to leave the room but then turned back to face the blonde. "I'm going to make sure you talk to him though. Don't think I won't." He then left the room, finally letting Kendall get his nap.

**2.**

There was a problem with moving on from Kendall Knight.

One, there was no one in the Palm Woods, not a single person, that James had a remote interest in. Sure, some of the blondes in bikinis that sauntered by with flirtatious smiles were a great distraction, but they didn't replace the green eyed blonde. James tried to find someone, girl or guy, that even gave a slight spark in his chest, but nothing happened.

Two, he was still, without a doubt, head over heels for Kendall. No way he was going to be able to get around that. It was something he couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried. Every single thought that invaded the brunette's head was about the blonde.

Logan must have noticed that, because he wouldn't leave the brunette alone all morning. James couldn't remember a single thing the raven haired genius said to him, (something about forces of the universe or some shit), and tuned him out. It wasn't until Logan hit him upside the head with his hand that James finally realized he should pay attention.

"-love. Seriously, you guys broke up a _week _ago and haven't said a word since!"

Logan didn't like the fact that the once happy couple was now nothing. He was the one that got them together in the first place and seeing them broken up and (obviously) unhappy was driving him up the wall. It wasn't something Logan could just leave for them to figure out because apparently they were too stupid to do that.

"I'd like to see you confront Kendall about this Logie," James said to the boy, leaving back in one of the pool chairs. "He won't talk to anyone. He's gone completely mute."

"He had not gone mute James."

James just shrugged, making Logan groan. "Look, just be an adult and talk to him. You are both being babies about this whole break-up and maybe if you talk about it…"

James snorted at the very thought of it. He was not going to talk to Kendall about it. As far as he knew, Kendall should be the one talking to him about it. It was, after all, his fault.

"James, just talk to him. I'm begging you."

"Talking to Kendall."

Logan nodded. "Yes James."

James opened his mouth and put his finger in the air, as if he was going to say something, but then stopped. "I have an idea! No." he turned to the side and grabbed a Men's Health magazine and began reading an article on a new work out regimen. Logan groaned in defeat and sauntered off towards the lobby, where Carlos was sitting slouched in one of the chairs.

"Nothing?"

Carlos shook his head. "He won't do it Logan. He said he would talk to James at rehearsal, but let's be honest. He is not going to do that."

Logan sat down next to the Latino and sighed. "I don't know what to do Carlos. These two are being so damn stubborn…"

Carlos put a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. "We are going to get them to talk about this if it's the last thing we do." He put his helmet on and grabbed Logan's hand. "Let's go to Rocque Records, I have an idea."`

**3.**

Jo watched as Logan walked away from James, disappointed that he couldn't get James to agree to talk to Kendall. She didn't like how immature they were being and agreed with Logan and Carlos that the two boys needed to talk. It was growing to be ridiculous. Sure, when she first came back and saw the two of them making out by the pool, she had been hurt; She honestly thought they still had something there. Now she wanted desperately for the two of them to fix things.

Jo got up from where she was sitting and walked over to James, sitting in the chair next to him. "Are you a fucking idiot?"

James removed his sunglasses and looked at Jo in surprise. "Um, rude much?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Why don't you talk to Kendall? What the hell happened that you guys won't talk about it to anyone?"

"I'm not telling _you._" He said it like someone would say 'you have dog poop on your shoe'.

"You have to tell someone James. How about a therapist?"

James laughed. "I'm not doing a couples counseling. That's for married couples that are going through the after math of an affair or something."

Jo slapped her forehead. "You are hopeless."

James put down his magazine and got off the chair. "I don't want to discuss this with you. It doesn't concern you of all people. Sorry if that sounds rude, but it doesn't. This is between Kendall and I, no one else. Tell that to Logan and Carlos as well." He gathered his things and slipped his sunglasses back on. "Goodbye."

"James, I was just trying to help."

James spun around and slid his sunglasses down to peer down at her. "Were you now? It seemed like you were trying to get up in my business."

"Actually, I was trying to help," she sighed, "Just talk to him, alright? He seems happy on the outside, but he isn't."

"And I am?" James asked. "What makes you think I've been taking this break-up well?

Jo was stumped.

"Exactly. I have to go to rehearsal now." James then left for the elevators, leaving Jo stumped about what to do next.

**4.**

Kendall had decided that the nap he was trying to have wasn't getting him anywhere. He couldn't sleep at all. All he could think about was what Carlos had said before about talking to James. He got up from his bed and showered, changed into some clean clothes, and walked down to the lobby. As soon as he got there, he saw James and Jo talking by the pool.

What was Jo doing talking to James? She never got along with the boy, even when her and Kendall were dating. She always had this strange hate for the boy. Kendall wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she never did like him.

Kendall ignored it and pulled out his cell-phone, sending a text to Logan asking if he and Carlos were ready to leave for rehearsals yet. He slid the phone back in his pocket and sat down near the Palm Woods entrance, just as James and Jo came in from the pool area.

"James, I was just trying to help."

Kendall looked over at the two, curious. What was Jo trying to help with?

James had turned around to look at her, sliding his sunglasses down to see her. "Were you now? It seemed like you were trying to get up in my business."

Get up in his business? What were they doing out there?

"Actually, I was trying to help," Jo sighed, "Just talk to him, alright? He seems happy on the outside, but he isn't."

Wait, were they talking about him? Jo had no right to get into that. That was something he and James needed to work out. Well, if Kendall ever got the nerve to talk to the boy about it. Damn procrastination.

"And I am?" James asked. "What makes you think I've been taking this break-up well?" Kendall watched as the boy walked towards the elevators in a huff and suddenly felt bad.

Yeah, he and James REALLY needed to talk.

**5.**

Camille had also overheard Jo and James (as did most of the Palm Woods) and had decided to wait for the boy to come down from the apartment. Logan had told her that Kendall and James hadn't been talking and honestly she thought it was as stupid as he did.

James and Kendall were her friends, and she hated to see them denying how heartbroken they were. She wasn't blind, and she had learned a lot about heartbreak after her and Logan's break-up. (Which James cause, so she didn't understand why she should help.)

As soon as James came down from the apartment, Camille Roberts did the only thing she could think of.

"What was that for?" James asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. A red hand mark was slowly appearing, but Camille didn't seem to care. Not knowing what to do next, she walked away, leaving a confused James behind.

**6.**

Logan found Kendall looking at something in his wallet when they were taking a break for harmonies, and peered over his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the picture. It was of Kendall and James the day they all went to Malibu for another vacation in Griffin's beach house. This time it was just the four of them. In the picture, James had his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist, as did Kendall around James's, and they had their noses touching. They looked so in love back then, compared to how they were now.

Kendall jumped and shut his wallet at the sound of Logan's voice. "Holy shit Logan, ninja much?"

Logan shrugged. "What were you looking at?"

Kendall looked uneasy. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Logan decided to give Kendall that one, mainly because he didn't need to say anything else. Carlos's plan was about to happen so Logan didn't have to say anything. They began walking to the dance studio, Logan noticing that Kendall kept peering back at the picture in his wallet. As soon as they entered the studio, Kendall noticed that James was the only one in there, doing stretches.

"Where's Mr. X?" Kendall asked, only to get the doors of the studio closed on him, leaving him alone with James. He heard a loud click of the lock on the door, and made a mental note to kill Logan later on in the day.

James jumped at the sound of the door locking and saw Kendall. He didn't smile, but he didn't exactly glare either. "Hey."

Kendall smiled lightly. "Hey. Did Carlos lure you in here?"

James nodded. "I'm going to kill that little shit."

"Maybe it's a good thing James," Kendall said, walking towards the boy. "We do need to talk about it…"

"No, we don't."

Kendall stepped back a bit. "You know what, I'm sick of avoiding this. We are going to talk James. NOW." He walked over to the boy and stared him down. "The longer we avoid it, the worse our friendship is going to get. So put on your big boy pants and grow up James."

James stifled a laugh. "Did you seriously just tell me to put on my big boy pants?"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh himself. He couldn't believe he had said that either. "Yeah. I did. Can we talk now though?" He sat down on the dance floor and James sat across from him. "Look, I'm going to be perfectly honest. I didn't think that what I did would upset you so much."

James scoffed. "You didn't think shoving your tongue down Jett Stetson's throat would upset me? God Kendall, what planet do you live on?"

Kendall pressed his lips together. "I didn't shove my tongue down his throat. We were at a masquerade party for god's sake, I couldn't tell the two of you apart! You had the same costume on, how was I supposed to tell the difference?"

James rolled his eyes and pointed to his hair. "Um, haven't you noticed that I have long brunette hair? You'd think how many times you've tangled your fingers into it you would know…."

Now Kendall didn't know what to say. Honestly that night was the biggest mistake of his whole life. Jett Stetson was an asshole that was horny. Kendall just happened to give in to what happened. Next thing he knew clothes were flying off and James had found them together right before the last article of clothing could be removed. He couldn't use the 'I was drunk' excuse, because he hadn't drank anything. He didn't have an excuse.

There was a sudden click on the door, and Mr. X walked in. "Where are the other boys?" he asked. Before he could answer, James walked out of the room and out of Rocque Records. Logan and Carlos walked in slowly, looking behind them.

Kendall suddenly felt a hot prick in his eyes. Before he knew it, hot tears were pouring out.

For the first time since his father left him, he actually knew what it felt like to really cry. Not just little tears, like when you scrape your elbow real bad, but gut wrenching sobs.

Gustavo decided to cancel rehearsal until Kendall could get himself together.

James had entered the Palm Woods when he ran into the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"What's with the long face not-as-pretty-as-me boy?" Jett Stetson asked him, a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Stetson," James snarled, trying to push past the boy. Jett just stepped in front of him and blocked his every move, which irritated James.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?" Jett asked.

"Move Jett, or I'll make you move."

Jett laughed. "Do that and you'll have quite the lawsuit on your hands. Let's talk about this like adults, shall we? What is going through the little head of yours Diamond? Still upset about your little break-up with Kendall?"

James pressed his lips together, making Jett laugh. "I knew it. Not my fault he accepted the drink I gave him. Did you know that at every single one of my parties, I spike the punch? It's no fun if everyone is sober you know. Kendall didn't know that though. He got some of the date-rape drug in his drink. Not enough to completely swipe is memory, but enough to make him not have control of his actions. He was fun you know. Kept moaning my name in the most sensual way. Then you had to show up and-"

Jett was then knocked to the ground, his nose gushing blood. "What the hell? Do you know how much my nose is WORTH?"

James picked him up by his collar. "Frankly, I don't give a shit. Why did you spike Kendall's drink at that party?"

Jett laughed. "Have you seen Kendall? That is one hot piece of ass. You don't think I would have just let you have it all to yourself now did you? Only an idiot wouldn't get a hold of that."

Throwing Jett back on the ground, James leaned over the boy. "Don't you dare go anywhere near Kendall, got that? He's mine." Jett nodded slowly, and James put a foot on the boy's groin, pressing down slightly. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Jett nodded furiously, and James grabbed his things, heading up to 2J. He tried to wrap everything Jett had said around his head. Kendall didn't give himself up to Jett willingly. It was a mistake.

All he had to do was wait for Kendall to get home so he could explain himself.

James sat on his bed, waiting for Kendall to walk through their bedroom door so he could apologize. It had been thirty minutes, and he was just waiting for the boy he still loved to walk through the bedroom door and into his arms. He was about to get up when the door opened, revealing a red, puffy eyed Kendall.

"Kendall…" James started, walking up to the boy. "I am so sorry for everything. I don't know what the hell went through my head when all of this happened. I ran into Jett on the way back. He told me everything that happened with the date rape drug and everything."

Kendall suddenly began to cry again, and James set them down on his bed, wrapping his arms around him as he shook with sadness. He trailed his fingers along Kendall's face, wiping the tears that came down away. Kendall didn't fight it either. He loved that he was being held by James's again. It made him feel loved again.

James leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. "Kendall, please calm down. I hate seeing you like this."

Kendall wiped his cheeks and looked up at James, his James. He then captured his mouth with a kiss. It was one filled with love, not hate, and James happily returned it. He swiped his tongue across James's bottom lip and James opened his mouth to let him in. James played with the bottom of Kendall's wife beater, wanting to rip it off badly. Kendall suddenly pulled away and James began apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kendall asked, making James stop with his line of apologies. "I forgive you Jamie.

James smiled. "I'm so glad. I've missed you so damn much. I know it's only been a week, but _god _Kendall. Not being able to kiss you for that long…"

Kendall then straddled James, smiling at the boy. "Guess I'll have to make up for that."

James felt Kendall's hands undo his belt and smiled.

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch, trying their best to ignore the moaning and screams of "_James!" "Ken-dall!" _ coming from their friend's room.

"I'm glad they made up and all…but…" Carlos didn't know what to say.

"Pool?"

"Right behind ya."

_**Yay? This was 10 pages long, took me four hours to write. Hope it was worth it!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
